1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays overcome many disadvantages of conventional displays such as cathode ray tubes. One type of flat panel display generates images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light based on the re-combination of electrons and holes in an active layer. While these types of displays operate with high response speeds and lower power, improvements are still required.